Strings of Fate
by LinkOfMoon
Summary: Harumi Yamamoto is best friends with Rukia she does not like Rukia's "Nii-sama"...what will her fate decide read to find out! ByakuyaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys I am back from a long break...bcoz my 11 grade academic year got over now I can write the stories...!YAY! This story is ByakuyaXOC hope you guys like it!^_^

**Please do review!**

* * *

**Starts:**

"But Rukia-san wait a minute I want to tell you something" a squeaky voice rang through the streets.

**Meet:**

_Harumi Yamamoto (she is not related to Captain Yamamoto anyway)_

_Age: don't know looks like almost 18 years._

_Hair color: Jet Black long hair_

_Height: An inch taller than Rukia._

_Looks: Black eyes, fair complexion, chubby cheeks._

_Character: Very outgoing, happy always loves to play pranks._

"Sorry Harumi-chan tell me later I have to go now Ukitake-taicho is calling me, sorry I will come to you later at your division!"

"Uh! Okay"

"I should return back or else taicho will scold me again"

My taicho is that shorty To-shi-ro...I don't like him much...

"Ah! Haru-chan you are here, I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Rangiku-san what are you doing here, you should be working with those papers right now?"

"Yah yah I know but..."

"But...let me clear this Rangiku-san I will not do any of your work" I said looking other side.

"But Haru-chan I have my appointment in the spa"

"What spa? You are leaving your work because of some spa?"

"Yes; yes I am"

**Sometime later:**

"Yamamoto-san why are you working where is Rangiku?" the cold voice of captain made me look up at him.

"Um taicho Rangiku-san had some work t do so..."

"What work can you specify?"

"Umm...I...I don't know" I said turning away not looking at him.

"Okay then please take this to Kuchiki-taicho" he said handing a pack of papers to me.

"Um...Kuchiki-taicho? Okay I will go and give it to him now.."

"No not now complete the work I have to submit the papers give it later.."

"HAI!"

**After 3 hours:**

I got up from my chair after finishing the work I stretched my hands, went to towards the table to arrange the things and give the paper to Toshiro-taicho.

I picked them up and went inside kept the papers and turned back without a word talking to taicho...

"Yamamoto-san did you give the papers?"

"Huh pap? Oh my god I almost forgot I will go right way, taicho!"

I was running at the barracks but I guess he won't be there it already 8:30 what should I do?

Idea he is Rukia's "nii-sama" right I will go and give it to her she will give it her "nii-sama" yosh! You are one smarty pants Harumi Yamamoto.

I reached the 13 squad...I bumped into Ukitake-taicho...

"Ouch! Watch out you...idi...Uh I am extremely sorry Ukitake taicho!"

"I am so sorry, please forgive me" I said nearly bowing 100 times...

"Ah...! it's okay Harumi..." he said in his usual low tone of voice.

"Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Oh...! taicho is Rukia-san here?"

"No Harumi-chan she went saying that she wants to meet you"

"Oh...! I see thank you so much taicho"

Now I should go to her house to give this papers! NOoooooooooooooooo I don't want to go...

Her "nii-sama" is so scary I wonder his house would be like haunted house or may even worse!

Kami-sama!Please save me...

I am so scared he never smiles...though I have not seen him much...that stoic expression of his Huh I don't want to go!

Taicho I hate you to the core!

I was on my way to the Kuchiki mansion...I think his house would have some broken gate with no lights around...and one eyed dog, man eater fishes, faceless house keeper and big spiders...I shivering at the thought of "Kuchiki Mansion" I don't want to go there!

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading buddies...

Hope you liked it

Please do not forget to review!

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers!**

* * *

**Starts:**

I was looking here and there to find the Kuchiki mansion...

"WOW!" I exclaimed at seeing a house "one word **'beautiful'**" the house correction mansion was surrounded by gorgeous cherry blossom trees in full bloom..."Huh I wish to get married in such a beautiful!" I said after losing myself in the thoughts I was staring at the house in awe...

"Excuse me can I help you?" an old man asked snapping me out of my day dream...

"Huh? Yah...may I know where the Kuchiki manor is?" after hearing the old man pointed towards the big board hung on to the wall. It read...KUCHIKI?...Huh Kuchiki manor...Oh my gosh! It's his house?

But the house so... so...wonderful and he is so..so..so...what? weird, scary, emotionless, and many more bad things...

"Huh...hem,,,,ari-arigato gosaimas...oji-san"

"Iie it is nothing... may i know what work you have with Kuchiki-sama?"

I wonder why this old man wants to know? Who is he to ask huh?

"I have little work '**official**' work" I stressed the official term "with Kuchiki taichou"...

"Please come with me in" I gulped at hearing those words. I instantly replied "NOOOO... I-I mean if Rukia-san is there then I would like to hand these papers over to her.. "

That old man stared at me for a second and then said "I am sorry but Rukia-sama is currently not here; if you wish I can hand over the papers to Kuchiki-sama"

I cannot believe this 'old man' and if Toshiro-taicho hears about this he will kill me...

"Iie I was ordered to give this to him myself..so..."

"Okay please follow me then_?"

"Oh! Very rude of me not introducing myself Harumi Yamamoto, 3rd seat of 10th division nice to meet you" I said bowing.

"Konichiwa I am the cleric of Kuchiki house"

"Ohh...Hello! Cleric-san" I bowed once again.

"Please come in and have a cup of tea Yamamoto-san"

"Humm..okay..." I was walking at the barracks of the manor and I have to admit it was beautiful extremely opposite to what I imagined.

"Please wait in the living room I will inform master about your presence"

"Huum..." I just nodded. I was extremely surprised to see that heartless man had such a beautiful house. It might be because of Rukia-san she is a sweet person! She is so cute huh very much impossible to believe that she is 'his' sister I mean...

"Yamamoto-san master is there in his room you can go and give him the paper"

"Arigato gosaimas cleric-san" I said smiling.

I was standing in front of the cherry blossom printed door. Cleric-san opened the door.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Please guys review thanks for following beautifulgreek523!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**sorry for mistakes if there are?**


End file.
